It has been estimated that the Internet of Things (IoT) may bring Internet connectivity to 50 billion devices by 2020. For organizations, IoT devices may provide opportunities for monitoring and tracking other devices and items, including devices in industrial implementations. For example, IoT devices may be used to monitor the health and function of motors in an industrial setting.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.